<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>random by Joonyunuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005590">random</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonyunuga/pseuds/Joonyunuga'>Joonyunuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>poem - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonyunuga/pseuds/Joonyunuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>random poems. i try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>random</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----01----</p><p>                                                                                 ---strawberry tulips that never bloomed---</p><p> </p><p>  i love you but i cannot say it<br/>
will i ever be able to<br/>
in the spring if 1940<br/>
i send you a bouquet<br/>
full of roses and camellia<br/>
in case just in case<br/>
the second chance might never come<br/>
that i might never return<br/>
i fall out of it<br/>
i fear<br/>
in the winter of 1988 <br/>
these clouds of lost feelings i get<br/>
floating round my mind<br/>
bunch of hydrangeas scattered<br/>
across the castle we built<br/>
i loved you but i cannot say<br/>
and sometimes i endup wondering<br/>
if i really loved<br/>
if we were really mean to be<br/>
if so why met to this fate<br/>
why is it that my chest still aches<br/>
my heart still aches in<br/>
for nothing we had in between.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>